powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
The Mutiny
Rita Repulsa is replaced by Lord Zedd and a new monster takes control of the zords. The new season is adapted from Gosei Sentai Dairanger. Part 1 The six teens enter a four wheeler event to raise funds for the children's hospital. Rita Repulsa's palace is overtaken by her superior, Lord Zedd. On Earth, the Rangers detect a disturbance in the weather. Lord Zedd transforms Rita's domain into his own, gives Goldar his wings back, and puts Rita Repulsa in a miniature space dumpster. She's hurled off into space. Zordon notices Zedd's presence and alerts the Rangers. The six abandon their bikes to go to the Command Center. Zordon informs them of the new threat. Back at the moon, Lord Zedd creates his new brand of Putties - adorned in vests with a "Z" in the center. They're sent to Angel Grove's fund raiser, and attack Bulk and Skull. The Power Rangers go to rescue them. The new brand of Putties prove to be stronger than the old batch. They discover, though, that if they hit the foot soldiers' "Z" emblems, they explode. The six report back to Zordon and Alpha. Tommy is told to stay behind because his power needs to be re-energized. Lord Zedd turns a piranha into his new warrior, Pirantishead. The five main Rangers confront it in the city, but the monster freezes the Dinozords. Part 2 Tyrannosaurus Dinozord wasn't hit by Pirantishead's freeze ray, but that doesn't last and it succumbs to the monster's thrall. It turns on the Rangers and blasts them. Green Rangers joins his comrades, and summons Dragonzord to fend off Tyrannosaurus. Pirantishead then puts Green Ranger's zord under his control, too. The Rangers have to retreat. Back at the Command Center, Zordon and Alpha introduce the team to the Thunderzords - Red Ranger's Red Dragon Thunderzord, Black Ranger's Lion Thunderzord, Blue Ranger's Unicorn Thunderzord, Yellow Ranger's Griffin Thunderzord and Pink Ranger's Firebird Thunderzord. Green Ranger is too weak to control a Thunderzord at the moment. The Rangers can't activate their new zords until the old ones are freed from Pirantishead's control. Using the Command Center computer's calculations, Billy creates a machine to block the signal controlling the zords. Trini and Billy work on that while the other four go fight the Putties at the bike rally. Bulk and Skull run into the monster and it makes their four wheelers ride backwards. Tyrannosaurus and Dragonzord appear and attack the Rangers again. Zords *Tyrannosaurus Dinozord *Dragonzord Part 3 Tyrannosaurus and Dragonzord begin to attack the bystanders of the bike event. Billy and Trini complete the device to stop Pirantishead's signal. When it doesn't work at first, the five main Rangers use the Power Blaster to injure Pirantishead so Green Ranger can troubleshoot the machine. Blue Ranger realizes that a battery was in the wrong position, and the device finally works. The zords are freed. Lord Zedd uses his magic to sink the zords below the Earth's surface. Dragonzord is sent to slumber in the ocean before Zedd can do the same to it. Alpha is able to recover enough of the old zords to create the Thunderzords. Zedd has turned Pirantishead into a giant. The Thunderzords are called for and form Thunder Megazord. It finishes off Pirantishead with the Thunder Saber. Tommy watches the battle from the Command Center, and Alpha says that they'll find a way to fully recharge his powers. Lord Zedd is furious over his first loss and blames his underlings. Finster mutters that it wouldn't have happened if they had used one of his monsters. On the viewing globe, the Rangers see what happened to Rita. She's stuck in her space dumpster, floating in space. Bulk and Skull are stuck on their bikes, which are still under the influence of Pirantishead's magic. The gang uses the device to help them. Everyone rides their bikes across the finish line of the race. Episode info *Writer: Shuki Levy, Shell Danielson *Director: Shuki Levy Cast *Austin St. John as Jason Lee-Scott (Red Ranger) *Walter Jones as Zack Taylor (Black Ranger) *David Yost as Billy Cranston (Blue Ranger) *Thuy Trang as Trini (Yellow Ranger) *Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly Hart (Pink Ranger) *Jason David Frank as Tommy Oliver (Green Ranger) *Paul Schrier as Bulk *Jason Narvy as Skull *Henry Cannon as Mr. Caplan *Machiko Soga as Rita Repulsa (Zyuranger footage) *Carla Perez as Rita Repulsa (American footage) *Barbara Goodson as Rita Repulsa (voice) *Ed Neil as Lord Zedd *Robert Axelrod as Lord Zedd (voice) *Danny Wayne Stallcup as Goldar *Kerrigan Mahan as Goldar (voice) *Michael J. Sorich as Squatt (voice) *Dave Mallow as Baboo (voice) *Robert Axelrod as Finster (voice) *Ami Kawai as Scorpina *Wendee Lee as Scorpina (voice) *Scott Page-Pagter as Pirantishead (voice) Notes *This three-parter was originally titled "The Return of Lord Zedd". *Lord Zedd is an American creation, as are the new Putties. *Pirantishead is a leftover "Zyu2" creation. Because of this, Pirantishead is never seen in the same shot with Thunder Megazord. Exceptions are when there's an explosion or big cloud of smoke in between Thunder Megazord and the monster. This helps mask the fact that Pirantishead is fighting the first Megazord in the original footage. *Finster won't make another monster until The Wedding. *Rita apparently took away Goldar's wings for failure. Although the exact episode where he lost them is unknown. *An American actress is used for the US footage of Rita Repulsa, but her face is obstructed or shadowed in every scene. *The Putties footage, from now on, is completely American. As is all footage of the Rangers - morphed or in civilian clothing - fighting them. *After The Mutiny trilogy, Bulk and Skull's intention of finding out the true identities of the Power Rangers becomes a season long subplot. *Zack mentions Pudgy Pig from Food Fight and A Pig Surprise last season. *The ending credits for the first three episodes of season 2 are just the credits rolling over images of the Dinozords. *Pirantishead's head fins can't stand erect in the US footage. *None of the Rangers actually physically fight with Pirantishead in hand to hand in all three parts of The Mutiny. *The new opening credits for season two debuts in the third part of The Mutiny. It includes stock footage from season one, but also new cast individual shots, the Thunderzords and Lord Zedd. *Even though the Rangers have new zords, they still have the same costumes, same weapons and morphing phrases. The American series did not upgrade the Ranger costumes by using the Japanese counterpart series, Gosei Sentai Dairanger. Only the zords, monsters and the White Ranger are lifted from Dairanger. The cockpit for Thunder Megazord is a US creation since the Dairangers are in the cockpit in the Japanese footage. *Apparently Finster's lab is still intact within Zedd's reconstruction of Rita's palace. *Zordon laughs for the first time in the conclusion of this three parter. *In the original Gosei Sentai Dairanger, there is no Black Ranger. Instead, there's a Green Ranger, which is why the Lion Thunderzord has a green face. *First time the morphed Rangers remove their helmets upon teleporting back to the Command Centre. Errors *Zedd creates Pirantishead from a piranha (from what is assumed to be in Angel Grove), but those type of fish aren't naturally found in North American waters. *Pirantishead freezes the Dinozords, but Pterodactyl Dinozord should fall upon being frozen rather than still being in midair. *How is Pirantishead able to directly freeze the zords as they're technically not in the city yet? He's on top of a building in Angel Grove and the Dinozords are still making their way from their origin hiding places (desert, jungle, volcano, underground, glacial area). *The zords are very big. So why didn't the bystanders notice these huge robots before riding their bikes into their direction? Dragonzord's missiles and Tyrannosaurus' breath attack would have surely killed these people, but all it did was blow up some ground. *Zordon mistakenly calls the Thunder Megazord (its official title) the "Mega Thunderzord". This happens several times this season. *Pirantishead aims his ray downward, but it goes up and hits the zords. *Some of Dragonzord's attack footage on the city is from the Green With Evil saga. So are the destruction scenes of the Dinozords. *Red Ranger's Power Sword appears while Dragonzord's runs amok on the city, but then disappears quickly in the next shot. *Lion Thunderzord only has rear legs during the Mastodon Dinozord to Thunderzord sequence. *Black Ranger's Power Axe appears to be missing some components from its design during the Power Blaster scene. Zords *Tyrannosaurus Dinozord *Dragonzord *Thunder Megazord Quotes *'Jason: '''Zordon you were right, those new Putties are really strong! *'Billy: 'Way more than we anticipated. *'Tommy: 'My powers failed me! If it wasn't for Jason... *'Zordon: 'You were lucky you found their weak spot so quickly. Apparently the "Z" on their chest is the source of their power. *'Trini: 'I'm sure Lord Zedd wasn't counting on us discovering it so soon! *'Kimberly: 'I wonder what he's got in store for us next? *'Zack: 'Got a feeling it ''ain't ''Pudgy Pig! *'Lord Zedd: 'I am Lord Zedd, Emperor of all I see!!! You have failed to complete the mission assigned to you! ''I will now resume command! Prepare the palace for my return!!!!